Pingu Khan
To see what happens to Pingu years down the road, look up Pingu Khan/Future. Pingu Khan is supposed to be the next heir to the Pengolian Throne. At least, he was supposed to be. Many Khanz Penguins think he is way too friendly to rule such an agressive society. He might be elected in the near future. He will keep the laws of Pingus Khan which he accepted on 2013. His motto is "Oh, Happy Day!". Background Unlike Penghis Khan, Pingu has a detailed history. The Snell-Libros know pretty much everything about him. Pingu Khan was born in Club Penguin of Pengolian parents, though they kept his heritage a secret. Realizing from an early age that he was different, Pingu's parents decided not to inform him of his royal status. You see, Pingu was one of the nicest penguins anyone could ever meet. He said "please" and "thank you", he shared his items, he even agreed with others, all of which served as extreme culture shock to both his parents and the nation of Pengolia. The Khanz were ashamed of their next ruler, though Penghis Khan's servants look forward to it every day. Eventually, Pingu's parents had to break it to him. It actually took hours of debate to break it through to him. In fact, Pingu never noticed that he looked different (square eyes, odd color), despite the fact that he was openly mocked by his peers in school, often in his face. He had no clue that he was a Khanz penguin. His parents explained about his hat, and how Pengolian rulers are given their hats at birth. Koobly thought his hat was a gift from Penguin Claus on his first Christmas. It took even longer to explain his royal status. His parents were also confused how he got it, so they brought out a Genealogy chart, and traced him. They found nothing. Calling up the Pengolian palace, they were surprised to learn that he was picked by random, because Penghis Khan lacked an heir to the throne, or any kind of family member. He was stunned. When he learned of his status, Pingu was quite sad. He read about Penghis Khan in textbooks, and he decided from early on to be a good penguin. At first, he refused, but he was informed of Pengolian Law, and the fact that no heir can denounce the title. At age eight, he was given the Khan Sash, which he must wear until he assumes the throne. This identifies him as the future heir. Pingu was then ordered to come to the Pengolian Palace for "monarch training" every two weeks, on Tuesday. There, he was supposed to be taught how to be bossy, aggressive, mean, and annoying. He was also taught how to fish-slap. All of these failed every time. He can't slap, he could not be mean, and he was incapable of ordering servants without saying "please". The servants loved this, for the record. Even worse, Pingu often fulfilled his demands himself, rarely asking the servants to do his bidding. The servants loved that even more. Everyone in Pengolia is deeply ashamed of Pingu. In fact, Pingu can not even enter Pengolia without twenty four bodyguards protecting him. He needs these bodyguards to prevent from getting slapped and booed at by his people. It's a rather depressing way to live. Still, Pingu Khan keeps his spirits lifted. He resides in Club Penguin, and though a lot of people who have seen Penghis Khan back away in fear of Koobly, he managed to befriend Explorer, who constantly tells him he would be better than Penghis Khan as the ruler. He currently attends elementary school in CP. Involvement Pingu currently lives a semi-normal life in Club Penguin, often travelling to South Pole City to see the big city. Of course, he also has biweekly monarch training to attend, which he hates. He plays with Explorer frequently, though Explorer still fears him anyway. When Pingu is bored, he draws crazy pictures. His anthem actually contains descriptions of several of his doodles. Trivia *Rumors say Pingu's friendly disposition came about because his parents accidently dropped Pingu's egg in the frigid snow. * Pingu hates his predestined nobility, responding that he would rather "be a normal penguin". Unfortunately, Pengolian law says the heir can not denounce his or her title to the throne. Period. Thus, Pingu is stuck with it. * Pingu has tried frequently to use Explorer to pass a bill into the South Pole Council abolishing Pengolia's throne denouncing state law (all states, including Pengolia, must follow federal ruling), but it didn't work for two reasons: # The Czar of the national judiciary would never agree. # It just so happens that Penghis Khan is in the same council, and considering Explorer and the Khan are the same height, it takes Explorer about all of his willpower to avoid being slapped by that large Mullet. Then again, it takes Penghis Khan all his willpower to avoid being whacked by that high-grade shovel. *The South Pole Council is the group that did the casting of the lots for the heir to Pengolia's throne. Uncannily, they borrowed one of Penghis Khan's "Khan Dice", which is just a big foam die except that it has the studs on the faces replaced with fish and the side that represents "1" is replaced with a portrait of Penghis Khan. The "Khan Die" was thrown from the top of the nation's Capitol by Explorer (yes, those propeller hats do fly) and landed on poor old Mabel, who was shopping. Talk about aces. ** Here were the six penguins chosen as possible heirs: (Each number represents one of the numbers on the Khan Die, from 1-6) # Winston # Pen Chi # Mabel # Mathster # Pingu Khan # Mary * Pingu Khan is a mixed parody of Pingu, a animated series and Kublai Khan, another successor of the Mongolian throne after Genghis Khan died. * Some penguins have commented that "they have heard that anthem somewhere before". ** The Furry Flats released a hit version of Pingu's anthem that went Diamond in two days. A week later, the band recorded a music video of the song and posted it on their website, giving them +60,000 hits, plus an actual "hit" from a china plate by Mabel, who was openly scorned in the first verse. * Pingu Khan loves Burger Khan and has recently said " It might become Pengolia's official meal!" when he ate a Popper. *However, when he saw Happy Day Donuts before it got it's name, he got upset and ordered Penghis Khan's servants to close all off them down in Pengolia. Even though he has no right to order the servants around, they did what they were told. It turns out that the restaurant was a test of his character. **His quote: "Friends, why exactly is there a building ridiculing who we are? Is that not sad? Would you like to be ridiculed by a restaurant? No, you would not. If you would please tear down the buildings... No wait. If you change the name, I'll give you each a candy cane. **The creators got really mad and changed the name which may have made fun of Pingu Khan. See also * Koobly Kronicles * Penghis Khan * Pengolia * The Khanz * Pingu Khan/Future * Tear Down This Curtain (speech) * Khanz Penguin ]] Category:Penguins Category:royalty Category:Goody Two-Shoes